


Tongue Tied

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Of The Day, Established Relationship, Harry looks after Draco, M/M, Short One Shot, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter is wonderful with words.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papercutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papercutter/gifts).



> For my lovely Papercutter who is always super supportive and kind. 
> 
> Word of the Day: _Tongue Tied._ Too shy or surprised to speak.

Harry was wonderful with words. 

Every morning Harry would wake Draco with kisses. “Wake up sleepyhead,” he’d say. “You’re handsome when you’re asleep.”

When they met for lunch, Harry would buy Draco’s favourite sandwich. “Prawn and cress,” he’d say, “because I want to know that you’ve eaten.” 

Every evening, Harry would insist that Draco and he have an early night. “Don’t want you tired at work tomorrow,” he’d say. “Those potions you brew are fiddly.”

Draco sighed. “I’m not good with words, Harry. But that doesn't mean I don’t love you.” 

_Merlin!_ That was confession enough to leave Harry tongue-tied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
